


average

by Repeating_Simple_Phrases



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, I wrote this at 1am, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, McDonald's, My First AO3 Post, One Shot, evan works at mcdonalds, im sorry this is my first fanfic in years, my first deh fanfic too?? yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 04:43:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18336407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Repeating_Simple_Phrases/pseuds/Repeating_Simple_Phrases
Summary: How beautiful it was to see Connor Murphy in a McDonalds at 10 p.m.alternatively: evan works a late shift at mcdonalds and connor wants to buy 40 nuggets





	average

**Author's Note:**

> i am so sorry i wrote this exclusively at 1am two nights in a row so this is probably shit so ayeeee
> 
> also?? this is my first fanfic in years + my first deh fanfic so that's good ig?? tbh i thought my first work here would be smth nice to look back to but it js be like that sometimes
> 
> okay i'll shut up now but ay, if you have literally anything to say, bls drop a comment bc im a total mess and need constant reassurance on everything ;)

   It really wasn't much different than his average day. 

    The single flickering light right above him that no one bothered to fix. The constant drip-drop of the leaking drink machine on the opposite side of the establishment. The top 40 hits on the radio that really only played the most popular 5. 

   It was just that. Average.

   Until he walked in. 

   Connor Murphy.

   It wasn't uncommon for high schoolers to drop by for a cheap and convenient meal, especially since that's all they could really afford. It was just so odd to see him walk in: the infamous "Printer Thrower" from the second grade. 

   Ten years and that memory was still so explicit. 

   That must be why everyone feels the need to mention it whenever Connor makes an appearance. 

   Even with teens generally coming in and out of the fast food restaurant, it stunned the cashier to see the oldest Murphy child wander in. 

   With his family's money, he could've easily chosen to dine in a fancy restaurant for a quick meal; a restaurant that he and his mother could only go out to -maybe once a year?- on the most special occasion. 

   Evan's breathing quickened gradually as he watched the other senior stride towards the register, but stopping a few yards back to get a good look at the illuminated digital menu above their heads. 

   "He's only here to pick up food. You have no reason to work yourself up about this." The blonde thought, absentmindedly tapping his fingers on the counter in front of him.

   Damn, he wished that he had his fidget cube with him at this moment. Though the small device was loud, it kept the boy's mind off of the current situation and onto something much more mundane. 

   "I'll get two of the twenty piece nuggets and a large iced coffee," 

   The voice snapped the blonde out of his internal monologue and wish for his fidgit cube, visibly startling him. 

   "I'm-I'm sorry, what did you say?" Evan asked, his voice unintentionally doubling in speed. He cursed in his head for doing so, feeling his heart slowly begin to beat faster as his brain spitballs any horrible possible (and impossible) outcome. 

   "Two twenty piece and a large iced coffee." Connor answered, his brows furrowing slightly as he watched the blonde before him input his order into the register. With his right hand in his pocket, fishing out the loose twenty dollar bill, his left instinctively began to crack his knuckles with his thumb. He watched as his classmate flinched at the concerningly loud cracks from his joints. 

   "A-Are you sure that you'd like to get the t-two twenty pieces and not the fourty piece?" Evan asked, hesitant on what response he'd receive from the teen in front of him. He watches as Connor's eyebrows rose ever-so-slightly from where they were. Only then had he noticed that his eyes were a pinkish hue in place of the average whites. 

   "Oh my God, he's high." Evan's brain rambled on as he watched Connor still trying to comprehend the idea of a fourty piece deal. Thank God that there were no other customers behind or around him. 

   "Holy shit, you guys sell a fourty piece?" The tall teen asks after a few long seconds of deep thought. 

   "Uh, yes we do," Evan answered, glancing to his sides for a few moments before looking back to Connor, then immediately tearing the eye contact. "It's $8.99, so it's-it's roughly a dollar cheaper than purchasing the two twenty pieces." He continued, letting his fingers gently graze the old-fashioned buttons of the register. 

"Oh, yeah, okay, I'll do that." The long-haired teen states, completely pulling out the wrinkled paper bill from his jean pocket and placing it on the counter before Evan can finish inputting his order. 

  "Your total will be, um, oh," The blonde cut himself short, seeing as the bill was already placed before him, and it looked rather obvious that Connor didn't care about the price of the meal. Quickly, Evan took the bill and pulled out the change, internally doing a little "woop!" when he calculated the amount of change before the cash register did. 

   After a few seconds of re-checking that he had gotten the right amount of change, he gently picked up the wrinkled bills and held it out for the Murphy to take it from him. 

   It took another moment or two for Connor to realize what he was doing and to take the change. He quickly dropped the 58 cents into the little, plastic charity box directly in front of the display case of cookies, then pocketed the eight dollars in paper money. He swiped the receipt from Evan's hands then walked away from the register, standing on the side, out of everybody else's way. 

   There weren't any other people in line, nor entering through either of the automatic sliding doors, so Connor roamed to the far end of the counter, loitering there as his meal was being put together and packaged. 

   Evan stayed silent, letting his eyes trace over the minuscule cracks in the marbled counter, trying to distract himself and to keep his eyes off of the only other senior in the room. His eyes betrayed him as they rushed to set their gaze on Connor, and thank God that he didn't immediately tear away his eyes like he had intended. 

   The blonde didn't know if staring at the tall teen was creepy or not. He really didn't let his mind wander to that until after he realized that Connor met his stare with a confused, and slightly irritated, one of his own. 

   Evan turned his head quite obviously, muttering a quiet curse under his breath as he busied himself, hoping that High Connor wouldn't think much of his stare. Or remember it. 

   It really shouldn't have been Evan's fault for staring. Not many people have the opportunity to get a proper look at the oldest Murphy kid without a new story to tell. It also didn't help that Connor had looked so calm in the moment. There was no threatening gaze like the ones you almost constantly see at school. 

   Maybe it was the weed that had sedated him.

   Perhaps there was a second-hand pot experience going on, Evan had considered, not at all doubting the idea that he, himself, may be breathing in any of the marijuana smell from Connor's presence. It would explain why Evan had been under some sort of trance as his eyes had rested upon Connor.

   Even with his slightly greasy and tangled hair, Evan still had the urge to brush his fingers through it. In general, it looked decently taken care of. Perhaps he hadn't had the opportunity to shower in the past couple days? Not a big deal, especially since Evan also had a bad habit of forgetting to bathe when overworked. 

   Though it wasn't only his hair that captivated the blonde teen. It was his everything. The way he stood at a lanky six feet, but looked like he could still very well defend himself in a school fight. his cheekbones -well, his complete facial structure he should say- were so defined that Evan wanted to graze his face with his fingertips. 

   His eyes were a completely different story. a striking blue that stood out completely against his dark colored clothing, contrasting it so harshly, but Evan didn't want to look away. The little smidge of brown in the corner of his left eye held his attention longer than anything else had. 

   How beautiful it was to see Connor Murphy in a McDonalds at 10 p.m., the yellowed artificial lights shining dimly on them both.

   His moment of bliss was rudely interrupted by one of his coworkers, loudly placing down the tray of food and drink on the counter, snapping Evan out of his trance and letting him feel the heat rush to his cheeks. 

   The sound reached Connor, thankfully, so the blonde didn't have to call out his number order nor his name. 

   Connor casually walked over to the counter; staring down at the tray to see a kids' happy meal box in place of his nuggets. The taller of the two raised his brow, quiet obviously confused. 

   The same coworker who has set down the tray peeped her head out from the back as if she had been waiting for an explanation. 

   "We ran out of the boxes, and that was the only one that would fit." She gave a thumbs up and a toothy grin before disappearing into the kitchen again, turning around quickly enough to see the ends of her ponytail fly up before leaving with a trail of giggles. 

   Connor nodded his head once before picking up the happy meal box by the arched handles, sighing softly before also picking up his drink. The condensation had already started to build up, letting his hand become damp with water. His cringed, pursing his lips and wearing a look of disappointment on his face. 

  The expression practically was wiped away as he let out another soft sigh and began his walk towards the glass sliding door. Evan watched as the enigma strolled to the door, feeling like a hunter as he watched his prey slip out of his grasp. 

   Connor stopped right as the sensor recognized his presence and slid open for him. The tall boy turn his head, giving Evan a quick glace and odd grin. 

   "See you later, Hansen." He spoke without a care in the word. 

   He watched Connor waltz through the doors as he disappeared into the sidewalk outside that was crowded with streetlights. Soon, only his silhouette remained, and then, nothing. 

   It took him roughly eight minutes to realize what exactly had happened in the ten minutes that Connor Murphy was here in his workplace. 

   "He knows my name?" Was the constant thought running through his head as his shift went on. Soon enough, it hit 11 o'clock, finally ending his day at work, and letting him return to the sweet place he called home. 

   Slipping into the old car that he could call his own, the blonde student sat in silence for a few moments. 

   Connor Murphy waltzed in to the McDonalds that he worked in, at 10 p.m., and ordered fourty pieces of McNuggets and a large iced coffee, and waltzed right back out into the crowded streets of their hometown. That wasn't an experience that you get to live through every day. 

   Evan also was painfully reminded of him being a creep as he basically observed Connor as if he were some type of lab dissection. 

   He really hadn't minded getting to look at Connor. If he were being honest, he'd admit that the Murphy boy had many visually appealing traits. Ones that he had failed to notice until tonight.

   "Shit..."

   He stared down at his shoes and the gas pedal for a few seconds, almost scolding himself for finding The Connor Murphy to be attractive. 

   Maybe Connor was attractive to everyone else too and the others were too afraid to say anything about it? If that were the truth, Evan would've sighed loudly in relief. Or perhaps it was only in that crappy lighting that really drew in his attention. 

   "So what if you helped a high Connor with his order? That literally doesn't change a thing about either of us," Evan mumbled as he reached for his seat belt, taking his time to buckle it and grab his keys. "And so what if he knows your name?" He spoke out loud, pausing after a good five seconds.

   "Oh my God, he knows my name."

   Maybe today wasn't an average day, even though it had started like that. 

   Maybe today was a better-than-average day. Evan wasn't sure, he decided on leaving that for him to answer tomorrow. All he needed to do right now was to go home and get some rest.

And hopefully get the image of Connor Murphy's eyes out of his head while he's at it.

And damn, that would be a miracle if he could.


End file.
